


Summer Nights (1)

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Vampire Bowie [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Bondage, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Bowie becomes a vampire, so how does he deal with that? What if he hurts someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Depression

He was sitting in a swivel chair, staring at himself in the mirror. He was not happy, his eyes barely moved but she could tell that he was studying himself intently. He wore no shirt, a pair of black slacks and no shoes or socks. Julie was hiding in his room, she had not meant to linger for so long but he had returned and she'd had to hide herself quickly. The door was locked now, she was in his little closet and peeking through the gap of the half closed closet door. Julie sighed softly, admiring him and feeling very much like she wanted to just come out and give him a hug.  
  
  
He looked so beaten down, so unimpressed and those eyes... They were so sad and yet, she could think of no reason why. She knew it was wrong to adore him to the point of envisioning him as some sort of perfect being, but she couldn't help it. She saw no flaws when she looked at him, she knew he did have them but she chose to never notice them. What did he see looking back at him that depressed him so? Why did this talented man think so low of himself that he had to gaze so disappointely at his own reflection? His brow furrowed and he leaned closer, catching her attention once more.  
  
  
Sitting back with an audible sigh, he ran his long fingers through his hair and closed those beautiful, mismatched eyes. His body language said it all, he was depressed. But why? He had it all: Fame, Fortune, Fans, Friends....  It was a mystery to her, Julie wished she could do something for him but she wasn't even supposed to be here. Her only ambition in life was to meet David Bowie, it sounded shallow but she really wanted to meet him no matter what. Getting this job was a step in the right direction, he had been known to stay there a few times and so it seemed only logical that he would return someday. Now she was right there in his hotel room, watching him for so long that it would be too weird to come out and show herself now. Many times she meant to come out and pretend she was cleaning, or something similar...  
  
  
But the longer she stayed silent and hidden, the harder it was to come up with a reason for being in there. Julie watched him still, he spun around in his chair and stood up. Her heart started to race as he walked towards the closet with a curious frown on his handsome features, she wished he would smile more. He had such a genuine smile, it captured her heart everytime she saw it. Just as his hand reached out for the little door knob of the closet, a knock at his hotel room door stopped him abruptly. He turned and hesitated in front of the door, but he did not open it.

 

"Who is it?" he asked, he sounded tired and a little hint of anger was in his tone at being interupted.

 

"Sorry to bother you!" a woman's voice came through the closed door, followed by hurried footsteps.

 

Julie recognised her best friend's voice, she must be worried by now because it was past time to call it a day and go home. His body turned back towards the closet door, had he left it open or had Julie herself forgotten to close it when she'd snooped in there earlier? He turned again and walked over to a small cooling unit, taking out a beverage that soon filled her nostrils and made her lick her lips. She hadn't noticed how dry they were until now, but how could she get out of there without causing a scene?  
  
  
He put down the bottle and walked back over to the mirror, Julie silently pleaded with him but to no avail. He sat down and looked at the man in the mirror, the one who made him frown and sigh so defeatedly. Mere hours ago he had been in his kingdom, high up on stage with thousands of adoring and screaming fans reaching out their hands towards him like a sea of fingers. He had been smiling then, she recalled, eyes lit up and teeth showing. He had such an infectious smile, no matter how low she felt; all she had to do was look at his smile and she would feel it lift her spirits instantly. Julie wished she could tell him this, all of it. His eyes were still studying himself, did he see what everyone else saw? If he could only see what she could see, he wouldn't look so downhearted. Sadness and despression were such easy emotions to mask, hidden with a simple smile or a quick _"I'm just tired... "_  
  
  
It was a silent and lonely emotion, it had no substance but people who suffered from it just couldn't help how they felt. She knew this because from time to time, her brother suffered from it and he almost took his life before finally getting help. Julie easily could have predicted what he did next, as his hand reached down and picked up the hotel room phone. Under her breath, she begged him not to do it.

 

"Hey, it's me...  Yeah I know...  Same place?  See you in ten... "

 

He placed the phone down and looked at his reflection once more, he seemed ashamed of himself but he slowly got up and glanced around. Grabbing his shirt that he'd thrown onto his bed earlier, he grabbed his key and headed towards the door. Slipping on his socks and shoes quickly, he exited the room and Julie let out a long breath of relief. But it was short lived as she quickly moved to follow him, he could get into trouble if he was talking to someone shady on the phone and she felt that she should keep an eye on him at least. It was very quiet as they left the hotel, she hadn't realised it was so late.


	2. The Parcel

"Julie! Where have you been?!" her best friend's voice sounded both angry and relieved. Julie turned around and tried to stop her heart from racing, but she had to keep up with David or she'd lose him for sure.

 

"I'll explain later, okay Kira?" she turned around, he was almost gone from sight, "I promise! I'm fine, don't worry!"  She hurried off, leaving Kira standing there confused but relieved. Trying to remain discreet in her tailing of him, Julie paused as he turned to enter a side street and peered slowly around the corner to watch. He was talking quietly to a very shifty looking guy, they exchanged views about the meeting place (David wanted to meet somewhere nicer but shifty didn't feel the need)  After a few minutes of this, David handed shifty some cash in exchange for a small parcel and they split up. Julie was trapped, he would turn the corner and see her for sure! She did not know what else to do, so when he came around the corner and promptly ran into her; she deliberately knocked the parcel to the ground.

 

"I am so sorry!" Julie apologised, "I thought the streets were empty this time of night... "

 

"It's alright," David assured her, offering her a small smile.

 

"Let me get that for you," Julie picked up his parcel, holding it out to him. When he reached for it, she pulled it back slightly and he stepped closer to claim it. She pulled it back again and he looked at her eyes, she was staring at him. He stepped closer still, she could reach up and touch his face now but as he reached for the parcel; she withdrew it from him again. It was behind her back now, so he reached around her to try and take it from her hands. She breathed in deep, closing her eyes and imagined he was holding her. His arms were around her, they were touching and it was the perfect moment to fantasize. He finally had the parcel and stood back, looking at her with both wonder and amusement.

 

"Thank you," came his soft spoken voice and he walked around her, heading back to the hotel. Julie stood there alone for a while, she was dizzy from the encounter but she soon felt sad again. Drugs were not the answer he sought, but what was his question? She had to find out, perhaps she could stop him?  Rushing back to the hotel, she quickly made her way back up to his room. Kira had gone home, although Julie knew she was in for a talking-to tomorrow. She softly knocked on his door, waiting a few seconds before knocking again.  
  
  
No answer, but she knew he was in there. She was a trusted employee, so she took out the spare key from her keyring and let herself in. Glancing around while trying to think of a good enough excuse for unlocking his door, Julie spied him at the dessing table. His arms were folded in front of him and his head rested upon them, she drew closer and saw the small parcel on the dressing table beside his head. His eyes were closed but the parcel was unopened, so he'd fallen asleep before taking whatever drugs were inside it. Julie considered taking the parcel away from him, drugs frightened her and the thought of him taking them made her feel frightened for him.  
  
  
She carefully reached over and took it into her hands, making sure not to awaken the sleeping rockstar. She looked at his peaceful face, shaking her head slightly.  "Poor, exhausted thing," she said softly, kissing his forehead gently. He did not respond and Julie silently crept out of his room, locking the door behind her as she left to go home.  


"What are you doing?!" demanded a voice that made Julie nearly jump right out of her skin. It was Kira.  
  
"You scared the shit outta me!" Julie scolded her, her heart thumping in her chest. Kira offered no apology.  
  
"You could get fired!" Kira snapped back, "what were you doing in there?!"  Julie took Kira's arm and they went outside, heading for home.  
  
"Don't tell anyone," Julie said quietly as they walked, "but that's David Bowie's hotel room!"  Kira's eyes grew big and round.  
  
"What? But he's finished being on tour... isn't he?" she asked.  
  
"It just ended tonight," replied Julie, "but why does he have to be on tour to stay in a hotel?"  Kira shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," she answered, "wait, so you talked to him?"  
  
"Well, kind of... " Julie said coyly.  
  
"Details!" Kira demanded, as they let themselves into Julie's home.  
  
"There isn't a lot to tell," said Julie, "only, this is his."  She produced the brown paper parcel.  
  
"What's in it?" asked Kira, seating herself on the sofa. Julie sat down, too and began to tell Kira all about her day. By the time she was done talking, Kira's jaw had dropped.  
  
"I vote we open it," Julie picked up the parcel, "just to see what I saved him from."  Kira's mouth slowly closed, she nodded mutely and watched as Julie began to open the package. When she finally pulled out the box, they both stared in amazement at what they saw.  
  
"Wow," Kira gaped, "it's a good thing you came along. He really could have hurt himself with all of this SAND!"  She put her fingers into the box and chuckled. Julie made a face at her.  
  
"Well how was I to know it was just sand?" she muttered, "what was he doing buying sand anyway?"  Kira shrugged, still feeling around in the sand with her fingers until they touched something. She frowned and took it out, examining it silently.  
  
"What is it?" asked Julie.  
  
"It's some sort of drugs for sure," said Kira, showing her the plastic bag with some powder inside.  
  
"Shit," Julie cursed, "he's going to be pissed at me!"  
  
"You did the right thing," said Kira, "this stuff isn't worth it, he will see that."  
  
"I bet it cost though," muttered Julie.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kira pursed her lips, "that's going to piss him off." Julie swore again.


	3. Let's Talk

Back in the hotel room, David's eyes fluttered open. He remained in the slumped over position for a moment and then he reached down, taking off his shoes and socks. He straightened up, removed his shirt and pants - Walking naked over to his bed. He got in and pulled the covers over his body, falling right back into a deep sleep. It was an automatic routine, he barely registered anything else and just got himself into bed for the night.

 

**

 

The next morning, Julie and Kira arrived at work early. They were both torn between smuggling the parcel back into David Bowie's room before he woke up or just throwing it away and hope he wouldn't complain to management about missing items.  
  
"He won't report it missing," Kira reasoned, "because he would have to describe what was lost."  
  
"Yeah," Julie frowned, "but he doesn't have to describe what's inside the box."  
  
"He does if he wants it found," argued Kira, "I mean, suppose someone opened it and threw the box away?"  They signed in and stopped short as they came upon the area where the guests were invited to sit and have their meals rather than order room service. It was a nice, little lounge area and it had tables as well. Sitting on a long, red leather sofa, was the man himself. David Bowie. He was watching the television that was provided, as well as checking something in the newspaper from time to time.  
  
"He doesn't look angry or upset at all," whispered Julie. They approached him and he switched off the TV, set down the newspaper and turned to them. Julie found him to be very polite so far, which made her feel worse for what she'd done to him.  
  
"Have I done something wrong?" asked David, eyeing off their nametags.  
  
"No!" Kira said hurriedly, smiling quickly, "we err just wondered if there was anything we can do to make your stay with us more enjoyable?"  Julie was holding her breath, so she had to let it out slowly and thanked her lucky stars that Kira was such a quick thinker.  
  
"I could think of something," replied David with a wry smile, his eyes glittering with mischief. Julie blushed but Kira didn't quite catch on and before anyone could say anything else; the manager called Kira away to clean out a room that had been vacated last night.  
  
"Don't I know you?" David asked, studying Julie who found herself alone with him now.  
  
"Oh, um... " Julie fumbled for an explanation. He smiled at her, it was dazzling and she couldn't speak all of a sudden.  
  
"What time do you stop work?" he asked her, having waited long enough for a response and not getting one.  
  
"Umm, seven," Julie found her voice again.  
  
"Would you come and see me in my room after seven?" David invited her. Julie nodded mutely, still a little star struck that she was talking one on one with David Bowie.  Julie heard the manager call her name and she turned to go, goosebumps covering her body as she heard David say, "bye Julie... " in quite an inviting tone. She didn't see his eyes darken at her as she left him sitting there, or she may not have shown up later that night...

 

**

 

As she walked away, his eyes followed her for a time and then he leaned back against the sofa to think silently. She had a key to all of the rooms here, she'd bumped into him last night and she smelled faintly of the odd scent he'd remembered in his room last night. She had his item for sure, now he wanted her to give it back - or else...   He glanced at the growing sunlight outside and winced, shading his eyes with his hand for a few minutes until it got unbearable and he retreated back to his room. The shades were drawn and it felt instantly cooler inside, he sat down at his dressing table but he did not look into the mirror. Rather, he gazed at the empty space upon his table where his small parcel should have been waiting for him. He felt anger rise up within his chest, it made him grip the arms of his chair tightly but he took in a deep breath and calmed himself. She would return to him tonight, he would settle the score then and until that time - He would simply have to bide his time and wait patiently. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Easier said than done," he muttered, turning his gaze to the mirror at last and frowning.


	4. Bad Idea

Seven came too quickly that night, Julie was a nervous wreck! Kira had been supportive all day long but she had gone home an hour ago, now she stood at his door and had her hand poised to knock. She was trembling, what was she even doing here? She hadn't showered or changed or anything! Before she could work up the courage to knock, the door opened and he stood before her with the sweetest tilt of his head and flashing her a very inviting smile. Julie's knees felt instantly weak when she saw him, she almost fell but he took her arm into his hand and led her inside.  
  
"I'm so glad you came," he told her, closing his door shut. She turned and smiled at him, nervous and unsure of herself.  
  
"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be," she told him, then she blushed because she knew she had came on too strong. David raised a brow.  
  
"Hmm... "

"Sorry," she said quickly.  
  
"Oh no," he shook his head slightly, "don't apologize... Only, may I have my box back now?"  Julie froze, her smile suddenly forced and her lips quivering with the strain.  
  
"Sorry?" she asked, internally kicking herself for not telling him the truth.  
  
"Come now, Julie," his tone darkened, though he still smiled at her, "you have something of mine. I am simply requesting that you return it."  
  
"But but but I.... " Julie swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw him lock the door and slip the key into his pocket. He came so close to her that she could smell his aftershave and he reached into her pocket, pulling out her keys. She felt unable to move or resist as he gazed into her eyes, they suddenly seemed so hypnotic.  
  
"Where. Is. My. Box?" he asked her in short, sharp, single words. Her mouth opened but no words came out, he gazed down at her parted lips and captured them in a surprise kiss, she was startled but tasting his tongue in her mouth was too much for her and she closed her eyes as she hungrily returned his kiss. His hands pulled her body tightly against his and he kissed down her throat, to her shoulder and then ran his tongue slowly along the length of her neck. She moaned and opened her eyes, half closed as she gazed into his mesmerizing stare once more.  
  
"Where is it?" he leaned in and whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"We flushed it down the toilet," Julie's voice trembled as she lied. She heard him sigh and felt his body relax in defeat.  
  
"Then I am sorry," he said, it sounded so final that Julie actually felt afraid now.  
  
"For what?" her voice came out barely above a whisper.

Nobody heard her screams.


	5. Sex With Bowie

Julie felt like she was in a daydream, his hands slipped up under her shirt and swiftly pulled it off of her. He then unhooked her bra and set her breasts free, taking a moment to pause and admire them. He stroked them with his fingers, softly pinching her nipples and rolling them between his fingers. He walked forwards, backing her onto the bed. His hands then deftly removed her skirt and she scooted back further onto the bed. He followed her on all fours, stalking her with a piercing stare that never left her eyes until they hungrily fell upon her panties. She uttered a tiny squeak as his fingers began to stroke softly between her legs, instantly soaking her panties with her heated longing for more of his touch.  
  
Slowly, oh so painfully slowly, he hooked his thumbs into her panties and dragged them down. Tossing them to the floor, his gaze turned darker still and he admired her fully naked form for a moment. She felt herself blushing hotly, she couldn't do anything but react to his touch and she felt no desire to leave. He came closer to her, right up to where he could idly play with her breasts while watching her facial expressions as she moaned and begged him for more. She could not help but notice the smirk upon his lips, the spark in his eyes as they glittered with malice - or was it mischief?  She really couldn't tell, he was driving her insane with his slow progression to sex with her.  
  
His hands squeezed and massaged her breasts, his fingers pinched and rolled her nipples, his tongue explored every inch of both breasts but the best part was when he softly grazed at them with his teeth. She was breathing heavily, her hands in his hair - pushing on his head in an attempt to encourage him to explore lower down. She moaned, though it sounded more like a high pitched whine and she felt him smile against her bare skin. He began to trail hot, moist kisses down to her navel and paused as he kissed just below it. His eyes met with hers, as she half sat up to watch him and he smiled darkly at her. Slowly, he started to stroke her with his fingers and his eyes never left hers.  
  
She gasped as she felt two of his fingers slip suddenly deep into her core, she moaned and her head fell back into the pillows. Another two fingers and she was squirming with pleasure, her juices soaking his fingers and still he did not stop there. He leaned down and before she knew what was happening, she felt the soft yet firm tip of his tongue. It slowly teased around her clit, his fingers still fucking her firmly. She arched her back, moaning so loudly she feared someone might hear her and come in but she couldn't help it. He was in control right now, she was utterly helpless in his power but she had no desire to be had in any other way by him. Driving her to practically beg him for release, David took his time with her and not until she screamed did he allow her to have the orgasm her body craved.  
  
Shaking like an earthquake had suddenly taken possession of her body, Julie screamed and then moaned his name. He smiled at her as she panted for breath, removing his fingers and placing them into his mouth with a curious expression. She watched him, still trying to recover and settle her trembling body.  
  
"Hmmm," his sexy moan made her heart beat even faster as his eyes closed for a moment, "you taste so good... "  Suddenly, just as she had calmed down, his eyes flew open and he hooked her legs over his shoulders. She yelped as he dove his tongue deep into her, again and again. Julie's hands gripped the sheets tightly and she moaned louder than before, his tongue would dive deep inside of her and then as it emerged, it would swirl around her clit before plunging deep into her again. This time he was not playing with her and she felt the build up happen a lot faster - She cried out as she came, exploding like waves of fireworks occuring all over her body. She felt exhausted now, as he let her lay there and pant in recovery for the second time.  
  
Before she could fully catch her breath, he was on her again. She did not protest, nor complain. She felt no desire to, she didn't want him to stop. Quite the contrary, she was loving every moment of his attention. He hooked one of her legs around his waist, she felt his hard cock enter her and he began to slowly drive himself into her. Thrusting hard yet slow, his intense gaze was watching her face as she writhed and moaned beneath him. He still held that smirk from time to time, but now his eyes closed as he intensified his thrusting. Julie was screaming, his lips and teeth were clamped down onto her throat as his thrusts continued to build her up into her third orgasm for the night. As she surrendered to him yet again, she heard him groan against the sore flesh of her neck.  
  
"Uhhh fuck!" he whispered harshly, claiming her lips with his own moments later but he hadn't came inside of her yet. Julie moaned into the feverish kiss, he was still thrusting into her but had slowed down after her release. Breathing heavily after breaking the kiss, he stared hard at her as she felt him pull out of her. She made a whimpering noise, as he stood on his knees and encouraged her to take his full, hard length into her mouth. She gagged at first, tasting herself on him and unused to such a size but eventually his soft words of encouragement helped her get back on track and she began to suck him right down into her throat. It was her turn to enjoy his groans and purrs, he sometimes instructed her but most of the time his eyes were closed and she was in control for once.  
  
But that didn't last long, because he soon had her from behind, her face down on the bed while her ass was in the air but he was more interested in fucking her pussy again. She felt him deep inside of her, one hand on her breast and the other teasing her clit. His relentless administrations left her shaking and exhausted, her fourth orgasm even better but more draining than the others. He lay beside her, watching her silently as her chest heaved up and down. Her eyes closed and she moaned as he began to play with her breasts again, eventually she was holding them - one on each side of his erection as he slowly thrust between them.  
  
She leaned down and used her tongue on the tip of his cock each time he thrust it between her breasts and she was rewarded with his soft groans again. Julie watched as he pulled away, still not satisfied and she wondered what he was waiting for. David gazed at her with a lust filled stare that made her shiver and she smiled nervously. He looked at her a little disappointedly, Julie tried to stop her head from swimming so she could think straight for a moment. She slowly sat up, noting the change in his expression and demeanor. His gaze lowered as hers raised, she caught on quickly and figured it was her turn to be in control. She'd never done that before, so she did the only thing she could think of and guided him to lay upon his back.  
  
She pinned his wrists up on the bed, beside his shoulders and enveloped his rigid cock with her wet folds. His eyes flickered shut and he uttered a short gasp, her lips claimed his throat as she began to rock back and forth - grinding her hips. She heard him moan, a pleading kind of sound, but she didn't understand what he wanted from her. She squeezed his length with her inner walls, he arched into her with a growl of pleasure but still he did not succumb. She felt him thrusting with her, as she encouraged him to kiss her and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He tried to get up but she held his wrists down firmly, he moaned into her mouth and struggled again.  
  
Julie got the feeling she wasn't doing something right, he shouldn't be trying to get away...  Using her fingernails to quell his protests, the soft flesh of his wrists would bear the red marks for hours after, Julie ran her tongue down his throat to his chest and started to bite and suck at his nipples. She felt him tense up but the struggling started up again, still she continued to pay special attention to the small buds that had hardened at her touch. It wasn't easy to keep him pinned down, but Julie could tell from his moans that she was doing something right. He sounded surprised, but very aroused and she could only guess she had stumbled upon something new.  
  
He confirmed that thought with a sudden arch of his back, her name on his lips through clenched teeth and his hot release exploding deep inside of her. Gasping into a surprise orgasm herself, Julie moaned weakly and collapsed beside him on the bed. She felt so tired, she snuggled up into his embrace as she felt his arms around her and fell into an instant and deep slumber.


	6. Nerissa

When Julie woke up, she rubbed her eyes but she felt cold and knew instantly that David was no longer in the bed with her. Slowly sitting up, she glanced at the clock: 4am. She figured she should probably go home, as she had no idea where he had gone and she felt weird staying there if he wasn't around. She quickly got dressed and left the room, making sure to lock the door before she headed for home. It was an odd time for him to decide to take a walk, but then she did not know him personally so maybe it wasn't odd to him.She had guessed that he wanted her to bring back his box, or she would never see him naked again. That was very sneaky, but it worked and she vowed to return his parcel as soon as she could. But, perhaps she could still persuade him not to take the drugs within?

 

Just a few blocks away, the object of her desires was walking towards the hotel after having been unable to sleep.  
  
"Lovely night," came a voice, David stopped and looked around, but saw nobody and continued on his way. He'd only taken two steps when he almost ran into her, a gorgeous number wearing a bright red dress. She smiled at his obvious interest in her tightly fitting attire, tracing his jawline with an index finger.  
  
"Walk me home?" she asked him.  David hesitated and glanced around, but there wasn't anyone else in sight.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" he questioned.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged, then held out her hand, "Nerissa... "  He accepted her hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to smile more brightly.  
  
"David," he introduced himself, though her eyes revealed she knew exactly who he was; she never spoke a word about it. She began to walk, feeling a lot more smug as he slowly started to follow her. As he caught up with her, Nerissa walked a little faster and turned to walk down a long, darkened street. He continued to walk alongside her, matching her pace and not seeming to be concerned with where she was leading him. Eventually, they came to a building that looked like it had not been used in a long time. She let herself inside and he followed her, curious as to what was in there. It looked like it could have once been a niteclub, there was a huge space for dancing and some booths for dining. He looked around and saw a flight of stairs, it led to a balcony that overlooked the floor below and behind it, he saw some crimson, velvet curtains where he supposed an office lay just beyond.  
  
"I come here to relax," Nerissa explained, turning to him and watching his eyes as he scanned the building's interior, "do you like it?"  
  
"It's a little empty," David replied, following her up the stairs, "is it yours?"  
  
She smiled as they reached the balcony. "It is," she answered him, "but not for long."  
  
"Hmm," David watched her vanish behind the velvet curtains, then he shrugged and followed her into the office. She was sitting on a large bed, it sat in the middle of a room that was full of... Unusual items - for an office.  
  
"What do you think?" Nerissa asked him, grinning as his gaze fell upon two corners of the room, a chain and collar in each of them.  
  
"It... uhh... It's different," David responded, studying the riding crop and whip on the shelf nearby. She chuckled darkly at him, beckoning him over.  
  
"Come," she purred, "sit with me." He paused, noting the handcuffs on the bedhead but he sat beside her nonetheless.  
  
"You know that I want you," Nerissa's voice was seductive and suggestive, "don't you?"  David nodded, most people he met did - not all of them, but most. There was a moment of silence that followed, then he felt her kissing his throat and he leaned back to grant her better access. Nerissa wanted him, but not quite in the way he had thought. After a few moments, it became apparent to David that she wasn't going to stop kissing his neck but by the time he realized; she had started to bite him. He squirmed uncomfortably, the biting got harder and the sucking more intense.  
  
"Ow... Nerissa, ss....ssstop.... uhh... " It was arousing and yet unsettling all at once. He was not a stranger to these circumstances he found himself in, to him - sex was something he could lose himself in and then move on. It was hardly ever with the same partner, some he never knew their names but always it was comforting; no matter how stressful the day before. He suddenly sucked in a short, sharp breath as she drew blood and he uttered a low moan of weak protest. She ignored it and continued to suck, clamping her teeth down hard to draw his blood out faster. He wasn't sure what was happening, he gripped her arm but she was incredibly strong and he couldn't stop her. He blinked his eyes a few times, but that didn't stop the room from spinning or getting darker. His eyes rolled and she felt him slump, forcing herself to stop feeding from him; Nerissa lay him down into the pillows to sleep it off.


	7. Vampire Bowie

David awoke with a sudden start, but Nerissa was there to reassure him.  
  
"What... What happened?" he asked, still sleepy and rubbing his eyes. He looked at Nerissa and frowned, she raised a brow curiously at him.  
  
"I fell asleep?" he asked, "I'm more than just a little embarrassed.... that's never happened before... "  She placed a finger to his lips, then leaned in and kissed him deeply. He gazed at her as she drew back, but then he grimaced and held his stomach with a grunt of pain. Nerissa smiled at him, pulling up her sleeve slowly.  
  
"What's going on?" asked David, "it... _hurts_... **argh**!"  
  
"You're _hungry_ , darling," Nerissa explained gently, "you'll feel that pain intensify the longer you go without feeding."  David furrowed his brow, shaking his head as he watched her use a long fingernail to cut her wrist open. The sight of the blood startled him and he sat back to get away from her, but she held her wrist up closer to him and the scent was strangely intoxicating.  
  
"Come on," she encouraged him, "have your first taste, let me make your pain go away." He was still as she raised her wound to his lips, his confusion only encouraged her and she kissed his cheek softly. Slowly, he took her wrist in his hand and tentatively licked at the blood that seeped through the cut. Something in him changed and he bit down onto her wrist, sucking the blood from the wound hungrily. It stopped the pain, it tasted good and sated his hunger. As he slowly let go, she recoiled from him.  
  
"That's the only time you will ever voluntarily stop," she cautioned him, as he licked his lips and gazed at her darkly, "so be careful, because next time you bite someone; you won't be able to help yourself."  David set his jaw.  
  
"You're wrong," he said firmly.  
  
"You'll see," said Nerissa, "you're one of us now."  She flashed him a smile, revealing her fangs. He looked uneasy, rubbing his neck where she'd bitten him.  
  
"You won't fully turn until you've killed someone," she told him, "so you'll still be able to walk in the daylight, but the sun might hurt your eyes a little."  
  
"It... It already does that," David admitted.  
  
"Yes, sweety," said Nerissa, "that'll be those awful drugs you've been taking... "  His gaze averted from hers and then he frowned again.  
  
"I don't want to kill anyone," he said suddenly. She smiled at him more sinisterly now.  
  
"Oh, baby," she inclined her head at him, "you really won't be able to stop yourself, that hunger pain is only going to get worse if you fail to feed... "  He felt his anger rising quickly and she sensed it.  
  
"You'll find your feelings will intensify," she explained to him, "better watch that temper of yours... "  
  
"Why have you done this to me?" he stood up and stalked towards her, but she did not look at all afraid of him.  
  
"I've done you a favor," she said calmly, stroking his face. He grasped her wrist, yanking her hand away from his face. She chuckled at him, shaking her head slowly and looking him over with an appreciative stare. It had happened so fast, or so it had seemed to him. In reality, however; it had been three days ago when he'd left the hotel room after being with Julie for most of the night.  
  
"My blood should tide you over for a day or so," Nerissa informed him, "after that, you're on your own."  
  
"You're leaving?" asked David. She nodded, though sadly.  "Will I ever see you again?" he asked her.  
  
"Perhaps," shrugged Nerissa, "though I doubt you'll need me. You're very clever, you'll do just fine."  And with that, she reluctantly left him standing there. He was unsure of what to do next, should he go back to the hotel? But then if he did, what if he hurt Julie? What if he killed her? He ran his tongue along his teeth, feeling the sharp point of a fang more than once as he did so. Now how was he going to hide those? He went to the mirror, baring his teeth and examining the fangs. They were subtle enough, he supposed, he might be able to get away with it. Slowly, he sat down and looked at some papers Nerissa had left upon the bed.  
  
It seemed the building was now his to do with what he pleased, another glance around the strange room gave him more than a few ideas - but it was cold and lonely in here. His gaze fixed upon the collars in the two corners, it would be really comforting to always know that there'd be people here everytime he came up. He would have to make that happen, but for the moment he really needed to deal with having to feed himself. Leaving the building, he was shocked as he stepped into the brilliant sunlit day. It made him feel nauseated but he managed to continue to a small cafe nearby.  
  
Despite his most stubborn attempts, he simply could not hold anything in his mouth. He sighed disappointedly and left the cafe, if he really couldn't have food then...  
  
**No**.  
  
_He couldn't_.  
  
There had to be another way, perhaps... He smiled suddenly, being who he was; David had his fingers in a lot of pies and a lot of people owed him more than just a favor or two. It was high time he called upon those people and get himself a steady stream of visitors to his little office in the empty building Nerissa had left for him. She never did explain who she was, why she'd chosen him, but it didn't matter now. He had a plan and he had to get it into action before that terrible pain returned, or else he wasn't sure what would happen next. It took a couple of days, a lot of phone calls and some seriously long explanations; but he managed to implement his ideas perfectly and within a matter of months - He had his choice of volunteers each time he visited the office.  
  
Always, without fail, there were one or two people there waiting for him. They wore the collars that were chained to the corners, but they were not captives by any means because the collars were easily removed. His first time biting someone had been a little frightening, he had instructed the woman to stop him when she felt he had taken enough of her blood. He showed her how to do this, it was a special permission given only to those he would bite. But she left it too long and the other person in the second corner rushed over, apologizing over and over as he grabbed a fistful of David's hair and yanked his head up. It was a violent action, it was always met with a violent reaction of snarls and growls but those became less terrifying as he got used to it occuring. He had not yet mastered being able to stop, though he was determined to get it right someday.


	8. Accidental Bite

It was only a year later when it happened, a few weeks after he had settled into his new office; David returned to the hotel he had once stayed in and found Julie. They kept in contact with each other, but he never took her to his office because he was unsure of how she'd react. He quickly figured out that his fangs were only visible when he was hungry, during feeding and then for a short time after. Julie was the only constant thing in his life, the only thing keeping his feet on the ground. She made him feel normal, she made him feel calm and she loved him like nobody else could. In return, he loved her with his entire being and for that year; everything was wonderful and he only ever thought about Nerissa whenever he got hungry and needed to return to his office.

 

One night, when David and Julie were together; he felt the terrible pain of hunger begin to slowly build up within him. He was uncomfortable and Julie noticed it right away, they were far from any other people and she rubbed his back with concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him. His silent nod only made her worry more, her brow furrowed and she did not believe him. "Are you thinking about drugs?" she asked him firmly. He managed to smile at her.  
  
"No," he replied, for the drugs no longer had quite the same effect on him anymore.  
  
"Then what's the matter?" asked Julie, nuzzling his neck and enjoying the feel of his muscles relaxing at her touch. His eyes closed and he sighed audibly, turning her on unwittingly. As she began to touch him all over with her hands, he fought the pain and engaged in her playful game. It was a dark night, they had driven out to a solitary hill to watch the stars but it was so romantic that Julie just couldn't keep her hands to herself. David wasn't complaining and they started to lose their clothing, their inhibitions were set aside and soon Julie was moaning beneath him as he kissed her throat and fucked her under the night sky.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist, matching every thrust with one of her own. She felt his mouth on her neck, his tongue making her shiver with desire. Julie moaned and writhed with pleasure, crying out as he bit her and encouraging him to do it harder next time.  
  
"You like it rough?" he panted into her ear, giving her goosebumps of delight.  
  
"Sure," she smiled in return, "whatcha got?"  He moaned and bit her again, eyes closed. He felt the odd sensation of his fangs emerging, _NO... No, please...._ they pierced her skin and sunk deep into her flesh.  
  
"Ouch!" he heard her protest, "that kinda hurt... hey, come on... this isn't funny... stop!"  
  
But he could not. As hard as he tried, he couldn't help himself once he tasted that crimson liquid as it gushed from her. He held her tightly, she moaned weakly and surrendered into orgasm. Her blood pumped faster as she came, he felt something strange happening to him as her life slowly ebbed away. He was screaming in his mind to stop, just let her go but something else answered him: " _ **Never!**_ "  
  
It was not his voice, it shook him to the core and as he felt the last beat of her heart; he was finally able to stop and pull away from her lifeless body. He was shaking uncontrollably, but... he was chuckling. Laughing. Never had he felt so powerful, so strong and in control. But he wasn't in control anymore, was he? No. Something else was and he had to fight it. He looked down at Julie and felt a terrible sadness engulf him, but only inwardly. His exterior was calm, he simply stared at her naked form as it lay there, bathed in the moonlight and admired the beauty of it for a long time. Finally, he stood up and silently put his clothes back on. He gazed down at her one last time, he would have to find somewhere to hide her, lest he draw attention to himself. Glancing up, he saw a young man gaping at him. He was half hidden behind a tree, obviously a peeping tom but that wasn't what intruiged David. The young man was a priest, or at least he dressed like one with the white collar and such. He did not give chase, as the man held out his crucifix as he shakily ran off; screaming at David: "Begone, devil! Begone!"  David pursed his lips.  
  
"Hmm... "


	9. Wrong Turn

After what he'd done to Julie, David kept his distance from relationships. He no longer trusted himself to get involved with anyone, it made him quite popular but it also made him very lonely. It was harder than before, to keep himself in control. Now that he'd killed someone, he was fully turned - a real vampire. The sun was more bothersome, it even left red marks on his skin that smoked if he let it burn him long enough. His reflection vanished from the mirror, he could only see it if he had recently fed and even then he really had to concentrate. For the most part, the next few months were a learning curve for David. He continually tried and tested his limits, battled the beast that pushed him to feed and refused to kill ever again. He kept close to his office, renting a different hotel room that was closer to his building. If he just stayed close to it, he wouldn't be in a position where nobody knew how to make him stop. As he walked into his office, he always saw two eager faces staring at him from each of the two corners of the room that held the collars.

 

He would stroll in and greet each of them with a soft kiss to the forehead, then he would decide on what to do with them. Sometimes, he would bite one. Or perhaps he'd fuck one of them. He always played with them, there were so many different toys laying around the place and each one was used sooner or later. When he wasn't in the mood for interaction, he would command them to play with each other - but never were they ever allowed to touch themselves. That was strictly forbidden and anyone caught doing it was instantly banished, never allowed to return.  
  
David was just finishing up with one of his pets, the woman was sucking his cock as he swore at her and thrust hard into her throat. She gladly choked down his explosion and he pushed her down onto the floor, angry at himself and at her. Anger at the beast within him, the one who was constantly reminding him of Julie and what he had done to her. It hurt to think about her, sometimes it hurt so much that he allowed one of his pets to cut him or whip him - just to make it hurt somewhere else and stop the pain in his now stilled heart. Each and every one of them complied, but he would see tears streaming down their faces. Every single time.

 

But he was not always rough with them, more often than not; he was simply very sexual with them and it kept them coming back for more. David pulled open his drawer and took out a cigarette, grabbed his lighter and hurried downstairs. He would never smoke in his office, always outside and away from his building. Tonight, he strayed further away than usual and because he could see in the pitch dark as well as anyone could see during the day; he was unaware that the street he now walked along was so dark that nobody could see more than a few inches in front of their nose. Leaning against a lamp post, none of which were lit up along the entire road; David sighed and looked around. As his cigarette lit, he sucked on it and blew out the smoke slowly. He was there for a few minutes, when he suddenly spotted a woman approaching him. She was carrying her shoes, one of which had a broken heel...

 

David smiled to himself, feeling the sudden pain of hunger building up within him.

 

Well, why not?  It had been a long time since his first kill, perhaps it would ease the guilt if he did it again; just once more....

 

What could happen?

 

 

(THE END)


End file.
